


Proven Wrong

by Sumi



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t have feelings, okay?” </p><p>“Not okay!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proven Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ash_fa_toren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_fa_toren/gifts).



“Don’t have feelings, okay?” 

“Not okay!”

“Trish it’s easier.”

“I don’t care if it’s easier, Jess. It’s not healthy.”

Jessica scoffed, shoving her hands into her pockets. Not necessarily for warmth but mostly in frustration at Trish’s words. “Trish if you haven’t noticed everyone around me gets hurt. If you don’t have feelings then you won’t get hurt so everyone wins in the end.”

“How does anyone win in that situation?”

“You don’t get hurt and I’m not wracked with more fucking guilt about someone else dying because of me.”

The expression Trish’s face didn’t change. She continued to appear concerned at Jessica’s words and didn’t even seem to be listening to what Jessica was saying at all. It frustrated Jessica that Trish wouldn’t even consider it.

How much more proof did Trish need that Jessica was a walking disaster?

Trish sighed. “Jess, I can’t just stop caring about you.”

“Yeah well you need to,” Jessica snapped.

Of course, Trish didn’t listen to her but she never did. She kept having feelings and so did Jessica. Apparently Jessica was shit at taking her own advice because when Trish nearly died Jessica didn’t stop having feelings. 

If anything it intensified what she felt for Trish and the urge to keep her safe from harm. Trish made sure to try to point this out once everything with Kilgrave had been settled (well to a point, at least). The things he’d done and made her do were things Jessica didn’t think she’d ever settle or put behind her.

When Trish tried tried to say it to Jessica, she had just dropped in to Alais investigations. Trish propped herself up against the door, the expression on her face telling Jessica that Trish was about to point out something she wouldn’t like.

Jessica automatically knew what Trish wanted to say so she beat her to it to save Trish the hassle.

“Jess--”

“Yeah, I know. It’s not easy to stop having feelings,” Jessica muttered. “Fuck knows I tried Trish but I when I saw you lying on that stretcher… I kept having feelings.”

At first Trish said nothing. She just walked up to Jessica and embraced her tightly. Jessica was slow to return the hug but she did.

“Since you said it I’ll let it drop. We don’t have to rehash it again,” Trish said, loosening the hug a little bit.

Jessica sighed. She really walked right into that one.


End file.
